Chapter 11
Synopsis Lenny is officially the least lucky halfling in the Baldr-damned world. I hear she was invisible and enchanted?? and still managed to set one of the boats on fire (and not in the good way). Lenny was sneaking roguing scouting out our next target to disrupt the bastard Buggo's trade route along with Castelis and Tolko when all Abyss Hell broke loose. She may have died on that blasted ship too if Castelis hadn't pulled out some form of ram magic and pull us all to him. One moment I'm sparring with Gurney and the next a ram with the druid's FACE is dragging me through a world of colors and sounds that still makes my head fuzzy to think about. We all suddenly found ourselves on the docks with Castelis. He says he now owes the ram big time. Great. But more important are the warriors that begin piling out of a nearby burning tent and rushing towards us. Even worse, they have their own soldier-Tolko. (There's a funny thought.) We fought. And fought. And fought. The enemy soldier kept cheering. Tolko kept jeering. It took all of our diving healing abilities to keep half the team up. No thanks from Gurney or Helike, as usual. OH I forgot the best part- Scourpax tried to tie up get them to surrender by shouting TIE YOURSELVES UP AND WE WON'T KILL YOU and one of them shouted KINKY and now we have dubbed him Kinky. Also I think Gurney is in love with him, may his soul be spared. The important thing is that we won. We are alive. We tied up and interrogated the soldiers. We still don't know the purpose of these traders, just that the valuables going out to sea are much more valuable than the goods coming in. Helike also detected a portal out at sea, and we were told that merfolk were getting comfortable on the shores. The moral is that the ocean is bad. The soldiers had been told to track us down, but we now had their information and their equipment. It was then that we came up with a strategy to best the damned undead leader Buggo once and for all. We let the soldiers live, but kept them tied up after we left to delay them. With their armor, Gurney and I pretended to be two of the soldiers. Lenny became invisible, and Castelis became a spider. I'm still worried about Castelis. The rest pretended to be captured and bound. We then returned to Buggo's encampment, the scene of our first attack. (Brilliant! Who'd expect us to return to the scene of the crime?) When we got there, the goblins were shitting themselves with rage angry. Thankfully, I blessed Gurney with sexiness? charms so he could befriend the other soldiers. It took a spell and a half. We locked up our "captured" allies in a makeshift jail cell and Gurney chatted up the other soldiers. Insulting magic, mostly. Once we learned that Buggo was arriving, Tolko opened a portal into Edgelord's mancave pocket dimension from inside the jail cell. Buggo came to open the jail with Gurney and me at his side. He opened the door. There was only a portal. Gurney shouted OH NO, THE PRISONERS ESCAPED and together we threw Buggo in through the portal and jumped in after him. Then Tolko closed the only way in or out. We haven't tried opening the portal from inside the pocket dimension. We'll figure something out. Baldr guide us- the time has finally arrived to end Buggo, once and for all!